


В моих объятьях — вечность

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: The Calling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки о Джулиане и Николасе</p>
            </blockquote>





	В моих объятьях — вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Trishka  
> Написано на Сикрет-Санту фест для Papa-demon

— Победа в войне, бдительность в мире, жертвенность в смерти, — прошептал Николас вслед уходящим Стражам. 

Девиз, клятва и приговор, которые вынуждали Серых смотреть только вперед. Никогда не оглядываться. Ни о чем не жалеть.

Николас оглянулся. Всему есть предел. Хотя здесь, в Тени, границы и пределы смазывались, расплывались, сливались воедино и перемешивались. 

Возможно, мальчишка Дункан был прав. Он позволил демону одолеть себя, и вскоре иллюзия столь желаемого счастья рассыплется битым стеклом, оставляя лишь привкус стылой смерти и бесконечного сожаления. Может, он будет страдать. Может, забудет, кем был. Забудет самое ценное. То, что хранил у самого сердца.

***

Мать кричит, едва не рвет на себе волосы. Пьянки, скандалы, побои — в их семье никогда не бывает скучно. Николас жмётся к бревнам на заднем дворе, чтобы не заметили, не увидели. «Жаль, что не маг, — бормочет под нос. — Превратился бы в мышь и спрятался, чтобы никто меня не нашел». Бежать он уже не пытается. Знает, что так будет еще хуже. «Семья должна быть вместе. И в печали, и в радости», — кряхтел отец, трудясь над его спиной в прошлый раз. Побои не так страшны. Синяки быстро сходили с Николаса, даром, что кожа тонкая, а сам он тощий и длинный, как жердь. Не аристократик все-таки. А вот со следами от розог было хуже — лопнувшая кожа причиняла едва ли больше боли, чем стыд.

— А вот и наше высочество! — Пьяное бульканье едва разобрать, но ступает отец твердо, хоть и тяжело. Боров с руками-лопатами, едва ли не втрое шире самого Николаса. 

Тиски на затылке и пинок — только начало. Пострадает спина, живот, лицо. Сколько ни били, все равно оставался смазливым. И совсем не похожим на родителя.

Николас уже достаточно вырос, чтобы подозревать причины отцовского гнева. Щенки должны быть похожи на кобеля. Если сука не порчена.  
Он похож не был. Ни светлыми, переливающимися золотом волосами, ни широкоскулым — девки утверждали, что красивым — лицом, ни гордым разворотом плеч. Мать по молодости была швеей у местного шевалье. Пока не родила. Потом, как подозревал Николас, работать не смогла из-за постоянных побоев.

— И когда скажу, лижи мне ноги!

Земля подскакивает, больно бьет по лицу. А потом в живот врезается потрепанный, измазанный дерьмом сапог. Николас знает, как прекратить побои. Но не может заставить себя даже пошевелиться. Он смотрит на солнечные блики, играющие кровавыми всполохами на лезвие топора, воткнутого в полено. До него лишь пара шагов. Пара шагов до свободы.

 

Сенешаля окружает запах прокисшего вина и распутных девок. Одна из них сидит у него на коленях, пустым взглядом уставившись в открытое окно, пока потная ладонь мнет и сжимает её пышную грудь.

— Кровушки захотел, значит?

Николас изо всех сил старается смотреть сенешалю в глаза, а не пялиться на голые сиськи шлюхи, которые так хочется хотя бы ущипнуть за бледный мягкий сосок.

— А, может, девку тебе надо, парень? Снял бы парочку, выветрил бы дурь из башки. Целее был бы. Сам понимаешь. — Сенешаль хлопает девицу по заду и та вздрагивает, а потом запоздало, будто вспомнив как нужно реагировать, вскрикивает. — Игра — дело нечистое! 

Николас сжимает зубы и расправляет плечи. Во рту не было ни крошки со вчерашнего вечера, а до завтрашнего его украденная, имеющая сравнительно пристойный вид одежда не продержится.

— Ну, а годков-то тебе сколько? — вздыхает сенешаль.

— Д-девятнадцать. — Николас готов поспорить, что его уши горят от такой наглой брехни.

— Ладно. Иди, оформляйся. Бумажку свою там же оставишь. А мы тут…

Николас, не дослушав, разворачивается на каблуках и направляется к двери. За спиной слышится притворный вскрик и шорох одежды. Он сам не понимает, чего хочет больше в тот момент — поесть или потрахаться.

 

— Ну, Мокфые Фтанифки, самое вемя повтовно обмочиться, — шепелявит рядом Арно. Верхние зубы справа у него выбиты особо безобразно — из кривящегося рта постоянно сочится розоватая слюна. — Пведатефство... Ховосо, если бафку снесут или повесят. 

Николас запускает пальцы с обкусанными ногтями в просаленные волосы и широко улыбается. Vae victis, да? Дворянина, который их нанял «обыграли», а их самих — мелкую шваль — объявили предателями и бунтовщиками. Виселица действительно не кажется худшей перспективой. Гораздо, гораздо хуже, если с пленниками решат «поиграть» и заодно развлечь жадную до зрелищ публику. 

Живот скручивает от страха, и Николас делает несколько глубоких вдохов. В коридоре эхом разносится скрип отпираемых затворов и тяжелый, похоронный звон ключей. Их выгоняют на улицу — грязных, раненных и оборванных.

— Не знаю, зачем они вам понадобились, мессер. Сплошные ублюдки да оборванцы, но коли уж вам рук не хватает…

Бледные рыбьи глазки начальника тюрьмы зло прищуриваются, когда высокий, седеющий мужчина в сияющей серебром кирасе обрывает его взмахом руки.

— Я могу применить Право Призыва ко всем и сразу, — он говорит тихо, но перешептывания между заключенными сразу же стихают, — но вместо этого даю вам право свободного выбора. 

Волна пораженного вздоха прокатывается по рядам заключенных. Серые Стражи, Порождения тьмы, скверна, проклятье, Мор, герои… Николас ожидает, что желающих будет немало — нужно быть дураком, чтобы не использовать единственный шанс спасти свою короткую никчемную жизнь.

Он уже делает шаг вперед, но замирает, когда Арно, харкнув кровью, выплевывает:

— Флюхи Пововдений Тьмы! Флыфал я, фто пвизываете вы много, а больфе вас не становится. Нет ув, лучфе я честным вубакой сдохну, чем зававусь скверной!

— То-то их мало так, — подхватывает кто-то сзади, — что всех новобранцев они кидают на расправу моровым тварям. Испытание у них такое!

Заключенные шумят, выкрикивая оскорбления и насмешки, пока их не успокаивают пинками и хлыстом. Страж молча наблюдает, скрестив руки на груди, и даже не поворачивает головы, когда начальник тюрьмы, не скрывая злорадства, начинает извиняться. 

Раздается приказ вернуть заключенных в камеры, и Николас не выдерживает. Чтобы ни говорили, какие легенды бы о Стражах ни ходили, лучше сдохнуть с мечом в руках, чем заживо гнить в ожидании легкой смерти. 

Он старается ступать твердо, что не очень-то получается с подгибающимися коленями и стучащими от страха зубами. Его окликают и освистывают, но все это теряет значение, когда на плечо ложится рука Стража в тяжелой шипастой перчатке.

Сквозь гул в ушах Николас впервые слышит девиз Серых. В тот момент эти слова кажутся ему самой прекрасной музыкой.

 

Стражи пьют, за пошлыми шутками пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Завтра им предстоит очередная вылазка на Порождений, но каждый раз для них словно первый. А для некоторых он станет последним.

Николас смеется вместе со всеми. Пролитое вино растекается по деревянной поверхности стола и, нет, оно совсем не похоже на кровь, убеждает он себя.

— Перед хорошим походом и бабу снять неплохо, — выкрикивает Люсиан, щипая проплывающую мимо служанку за пышный зад. Собратья поддерживают его одобрительными возгласами и начинают друг перед другом хвастаться своими настоящими или выдуманными похождениями. 

Николас разводит колени, чувствуя, что от пошловатых историй в штанах становится тесно, и уже мысленно прикидывает, где бы найти себе девку на ночь. Да вот беда, почти все деньги потрачены на выпивку, а трактирные «красотки» предпочитают обходить Стражей стороной. 

— Слушай, у меня денег маловато. Может, скинемся, а? Снимем одну на двоих, я через пару улиц бордель видел, — говорит он вполголоса, склонившись к сидящему рядом Джулиану и пихая его локтем в бок. Но вместо одобрительного кивка видит стремительно краснеющие кончики ушей.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — бормочет Джулиан и отводит глаза в сторону.

Через несколько минут его лицо не уступает в цвете вину, а на столе образовывается горка вытянутых из самых закромов монет. Не пристало мужику, а тем более Серому Стражу, помирать девственником, единогласно решает отряд. Джулиана отправляют в снятую наверху комнату, которую он последние два дня, пока Стражи отсиживались в Вал Морте, делил вместе с Николасом. Но ради такого дела тот готов был покуковать полночи без сна.

Шлюху выбирали все вместе — поставили на ноги почти весь бордель. Маман, окинув взглядом горстку предложенных монет, подзывает щуплую белобрысую эльфийку. Не сказать, что красивую, но в шлюхах красота не главное. По дороге к трактиру ребята объясняют девице, с кем ей придется иметь дело, советуют и вовсю обсуждают предстоящую забаву. 

Эльфийка охотно кивает, уверяя, что иметь дело с девственниками ей не впервой.

— Ты уж постарайся для героя, — подмигивает ей Николас, подталкивая в комнату и с хитрой ухмылкой прикрывая дверь.

Когда ребята расходятся спать, он аккуратно подкрадывается к номеру, надеясь услышать там если не стоны, то хотя бы скрипы. Но внутри царит мертвенная тишина, и Николас не выдерживает, осторожно заглядывает в комнату.

Джулиан сидит на кровати, вытянув ноги и скрестив руки на груди.

— Я же говорил, что это плохая затея, — пожимает плечами он и подымается навстречу ошарашенному Николасу, который не в состоянии отвести взгляд от открытого окна. — Сбежала, да. И кое-что с собой прихватила.

В Николасе борются два чувства — сожаление о пущенных на ветер деньгах и безудержное веселье из-за смущенно перекошенной физиономии друга.

— Ну отсосать-то… Она тебе отсосала хотя бы?

Джулиан в который раз за вечер заливается краской и бросает короткое:

— Нет.

Он зябко вздрагивает, дергает за полы выпущенной из штанов рубашки и закрывает окно.

— Нам нужно выспаться, — говорит строго, почти как Командор. А потом делает неловкую попытку извиниться: — Не обвиняй девушку, она была очень милая. Просто я… 

Николас криво усмехается, подходя ближе. Что ж, с такими случаями он сталкивался, когда был наемником. А помочь собрату — дело чести для Стража.

 

Джулиан скулит, елозя ступнями по простыням, и хватается за плечи Николаса, словно утопающий. Но тот никуда не спешит. Двигает пальцами нарочито медленно, наслаждаясь затягивающей теснотой и нетерпеливыми укусами любовника. После тяжелого, выматывающего похода медленный секс на пахнущих чистотой простынях именно то, что им обоим нужно. Вкусить наслаждение неторопливо, чтобы забыть ужасы, преследующие их несколько последних недель.

Но главное — здесь их никто не услышит и не кинет осуждающий взгляд. Можно довести Джулиана до изнеможения и заставить его просить. У каждого свои маленькие радости, не так ли?

— Ты во мне скоро дырку протрешь, — выдыхает тот и закусывает губу, когда Николас сгибает пальцы.

— Ничего, Фиона залечит, — улыбаясь, отвечает он.

Джулиан вздрагивает, из последних сил хватаясь за собственную гордость. Ему это нравится не меньше, но привитая строгим воспитанием застенчивость держит крепко, давая слабину, лишь когда наслаждение становится невыносимым.

Он просит, едва слышно выдыхая слова Николасу прямо в ухо, и у того от возбуждения волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

Они двигаются слаженно, каждое движение давно отточено. Друг за другом, друг для друга.

Николас падает на спину, усаживая Джулиана на себя. Биение сердца под ладонью, влажная от дикой скачки грудь и запрокинутая в экстазе голова…  
Они сдаются почти одновременно, а потом еще долго приходят в себя. Николас запускает пальцы в короткие темные волосы Джулиана, и перед глазами возникает короткий, но очень отчетливый образ.

— Увезти бы тебя в лес куда-нибудь. В маленький уютный домик. И трахать до умопомрачения.

Джулиан тихо смеется и отвечает с едва различимым вздохом:

— Вдали от всех… Прекрасная мечта.

Они молчат еще некоторое время, словно рассматривают нарисованную сознанием идиллическую картину: небольшой домик на опушке леса, высокая, по самую щиколотку, трава, запах хвои и зажаренного на углях мяса. Тихое потрескивание огня в камине и ни души на несколько миль вокруг.

Другая жизнь, которой у них никогда не будет.

 

— Зачем ты согласился с этой бредовой идеей Женевьевы? — На скулах Николаса поигрывают желваки, и он едва сдерживает бьющие через край эмоции.

Джулиан поднимает глаза от книги:

— Наверное, потому что все посчитали эту идею — как ты сказал? — бредовой.

— Но…

— Если Женевьева права, то нам действительно необходимо разыскать Брегана.

— Только дурак полезет на Глубинные Тропы без надобности, — фыркает Николас, скрещивая руки на груди, всем своим видом выказывая крайнюю степень неодобрения. 

Ему не нравится Женевьева в качестве Командора. Твердая и несгибаемая. Кремень, а не баба. Одна из немногих, кто попал в Стражи, идя за мечтой. Только идиоты стремятся попасть в ряды Серых, считает Николас. Именно в этом и заключается корень их проблемы — усердие, с которым Женевьева взялась исполнять обязанности Стража-Командора, уже не раз становилось причиной для всеобщего недовольства. Но в этот раз она превзошла саму себя. 

— Сколько нужно было выпить, чтобы придумать, что Порождения тьмы могут выпытать у Брегана местоположение Древнего Бога? Да он мёртв давно! Ты же знаешь его не хуже меня. Бреган никогда не дался бы этим тварям живьем.

Джулиан молчит, внимательно слушая, зная, что Николасу требуется некоторое время, чтобы остыть и начать рассуждать трезво. Когда поток возмущения стихает, он прикрывает свои тёмные глаза и едва слышно произносит: 

— Мне кажется, — пальцы перебирают пожелтевшие от времени страницы, — она хочет еще раз увидеть брата. На её месте… Я бы поступил точно так же.

Николас вздрагивает, словно от удара, и ужас в его глазах перемешивается с нежностью. Он шумно вздыхает, а потом, сделав шаг навстречу, опускается на пол и кладет голову Джулиану на колени.

— Мы хотели им сказать еще несколько недель назад.

— Нас не отпустят… Мы еще слишком молоды для покоя. Ты же не собираешься отдаться скверне так рано? — Джулиан берет его лицо в ладони и целует так, что у Николаса от тоски начинает щемить сердце.

Они выезжают на рассвете спустя четыре дня. Николас упрямо сжимает губы после недавней ссоры с Женевьевой, но под осуждающими взглядами Уты и Джулиана быстро смягчается. Кромсай носится рядом, явно довольный возможностью всласть побегать и поохотиться. Ну, хоть кто-то получает удовольствие от этого похода.

Николас останавливает лошадь и оборачивается, чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом высокие стены Монтсимарра на фоне холодной глади озера. Там осталась их общая с Джулианом — уже холодная — постель. Наверное, это первый раз, когда резиденция Стражей кажется ему милым сердцу домом, а не пожизненной тюрьмой. Поднявшийся ветер засыпает лицо пылью, и Николас отворачивается, гнусно ругаясь и потирая слезящиеся глаза. Он спешит за остальными, стараясь не обращать внимания на клокочущую в груди тревогу.

 

Очень давно Николас слышал, что дракон — это живое воплощение смерти. Когда он видит чешуйчатую тварь, сомнений не остается — не все переживут этот бой. Они шли слишком долго, слишком неосторожно. А расплачиваться придется ему.

Кровь затекает под доспех, из-за чего одежда неприятно липнет к телу. Он едва держится на ногах и, кажется, вот-вот свалится от боли и усталости. И хотя огромная ящерица уже мертва, а отряд начинает приходить в себя, страх бьется в груди, с каждым ударом подгоняя тошнотворный ком к горлу.  
Николас ищет глазами Джулиана. А когда находит, его уши закладывает от дикого, обезумевшего от боли крика. Это кричит он сам. 

Зовет по имени, бьет по щекам, шарит руками по пустому, изломанному телу Джулиана. Джулиана, который всего несколько минут назад прикрывал его своим щитом. Сражался. Дышал. Улыбался одними только глазами. 

Ничего уже не изменить, понимает Николас. Магия не лечит мертвых. И это не кошмар, от которого можно было бы проснуться. 

Он понимает, что совершил важнейшую в своей жизни ошибку, позволив тихому голосу и родным тёмным глазам уговорить себя на это безумие. Теперь тихий голос умолк, а родные глаза погасли навсегда.

Он кидается на остальных, обвиняет, кричит, рыдает… Но никто не слышит его. Друзья, сам Создатель глух, когда слова поглощает вездесущая скверна. 

Время засыхает на пальцах запекшейся кровью, и гнев сменяется скорбью, а та — тихой обреченностью. Николас вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится рука ферелденского короля. Он смотрит, как мерцающее зеленью озеро отбирает у него Джулиана. Он чувствует жалостливые взгляды и едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не отдаться тёмной пучине вслед за любимым. 

«Я не вернусь на поверхность», — решает он для себя. А когда, спустя несколько дней, они натыкаются на обезумевшего от одиночества демона, Николас отчетливо понимает, что это конец. Он даже не удивляется, когда в сознание врывается подчиняющий волю, ломающий всякое сопротивление голос: «Спать!»

***

— Так кто все-таки это был? — Раздавшийся за спиной голос Джулиана отвлек от тяжелых раздумий.

— А ты не помнишь? — Николас взглянул на проплывающие над головой зеленоватого оттенка облака и повернулся к любовнику.

Негромкое сопение и сведенные брови, а потом тень страха во взгляде.

— Н-нет, — вздохнул Джулиан и повел плечами, словно сбрасывая тяжелую ношу.

Несколько мгновений они стояли, смотря друг другу в глаза.

— Я не хочу помнить, — шепотом добавил тот и закусил губу.

— Значит, не будем, — нарочито весело сказал Николас и, схватив Джулиана за руку, потащил к дому. — Так что у нас на ужин, дорогая женушка?

— Сегодня ты готовишь, обормот! — притворно возмутился тот, давая ему легкий подзатыльник.

Они рассмеялись, дурачась и пихая друг друга, а потом упали на зеленый ковер из травы. 

Странного цвета облака неспешно плыли в недосягаемой высоте, но они больше не смущали Николаса.

Он повернул голову в сторону, куда ушли Стражи, и на лице промелькнула улыбка.

— Спасибо, что отпустили меня, — прошептал он. 

На плече судорожно сжались пальцы Джулиана.

— Спасибо, что остался со мной…

Николас сжал его в объятьях, слушая биение их сердец.

И больше ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
